My Angel
by XJhonnyX
Summary: Sam had the gift of visions. She also had dreams of a dark figure, coming to her rescue. But when the dreams become reality, and her life becomes chaotic with the death of loved ones, and her hero being part demon. She questions everything shes ever come to believe. R&R please!
1. Mission 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. I do not own any of the creatures or Dante, or any other character from the games I wish to include. I only own my character and the storyline**_!

* * *

><p>It started when I was younger, the visions were simple; small occurrences or events that happened a few minutes before they came to be. I would tell my parents about it they never thought anything of it, always said it was "déjà vu." Just a feeling of seeing something twice, which was never actually true. They always blew it off, always thought little of it… until the dreams started. It wasn't the dreams themselves, but the character I would dream about. I never seen what he looked like, he was a black unknown figure, always saving me from demons.<p>

After a month of dreams, they sent me to an All Girls Christain school. With my Mother being overly religious, she demanded it of the school, and my father. When I first arrived, they did everything from bless me, to performing exoticisms. I was too young at the time to understand any of it. It was normal for me, I never seen anything wrong with it. Sometimes I found it helpful.

The dreams often consisted of the same thing, a demon manifesting itself, trying to attach itself to me, and this dark figure coming to help me. I knew his name, but I dared not to speak it, even when I was a child. I wasn't sure if it was some kind of unknown fear, a fear he'd show up, or that this demon would show up, but I refused to tell the sisters about it. Even Mother Madeline.

Mother Madeline was the only Sister who believed in me. Who believed my "curse" was nothing to fear, but something to treasure. She believed that one day, I'd be able to use my visions for good. The night I was possessed, I believed I could, but the night Mother Madeline died, I refused it would ever be good. He tried to convince me otherwise.

So I suppose I should start the night I met him, no… I should start the night a low level demon possessed me. Which led to me meeting him. The night my faith broke, and the night I fell in love with a demon, and one that would eventually kill me.

The day had gone about normally, wake up, prayer, breakfast, more prayer, classes, lunch and prayer, then free time, which usually consisted of church or prayer. I had believe there was a god out there, an all mighty being who created us and gave us life. One thing I didn't believe in, was the constant need to praise him, or devote my life to him. I was thankful for everything he had given me. The friends I had, the gift of the sisters taking me in after my parents had passed and most of all, what I would call: My gift. The Sisters knew when I had a vision, and more often then not, I was punished. Thankfully it was chores, or a good scolding, unlike when I was younger, when I would be whipped or have my hands smacked with rules. Times have changed, and so did the sisters. Mother Madeline ignored me at first, but she grew fond of me, telling me I had what most called: Christian guilt, or a bleeding heart. Just meant I was wise beyond my years, and had the kindest heart of anyone she knew. I knew this from my younger years. When I first came to the university, I was shunned, mostly because people were afraid of me. As time went on, they got courage, and picked on me, even beat me when the sisters weren't looking. When you get treated wrongly, you know how to treat anyone with the right attitude. Even if it were pretend sometimes.

I was walking back to my apartment, two blocks from Mother Madeline, when I noticed the sluggishness come over me. It didn't feel strange, or evil in any sense, so I never knew what exactly it was. Not until he told me. It wasn't until a week later, that I had finally stopped by Mother Madeline's home to ask her about it. I had knocked several times, never getting an answer, and should have known better, she was still at the school. I had turned, walking down the side walk when I spotted her. She noticed me too, and I jogged over to her, helping her with her bags.

"Sam! What are you doing here, My dear?" Mother Madeline asked me. Sam was the shorter version of my name. My full name: Samandiriel Tyler. My Mother decided to name me after the Angel of Imagination. To this day, I still am unsure why.

"I wanted to talk to you Sister, but I'm afraid none of the other Sisters would understand my situation." I stated, waiting for her to open the door.

"Well, you've come to the right place my dear. Come, I'll brew some tea and well have a nice talk. " She smiled at me, opening the door as I went inside. I had gone to her house many times, I knew it like my own apartment. Walking in, I went to the kitchen and set her bags down, and went to sit in the living room. After a few minutes, she came in and sat down a tea tray, pouring us some chamomile tea. "What's been bothering you?" She asked, sitting calm and relaxed. The one thing I loved about her, she never made me feel like what I was burdened with, was an actual hindrance.

"I'm stumped, I've been feeling sluggish lately, not myself. I can barely sleep, and my body feels like it's being weighed down. I am unsure what it may be." I said, taking a sip of my tea. I remembered how bitter it tasted, and how nothing really tasted good since the sluggishness began.

"Have you been eating well?" She asked, and I shook my head yes. "Have you been on your menstrual period?"

"No, that ended the day before it began." I blushed. Mother Madeline smiled, and chuckled at me. "What do you suppose it might be?" I asked.

"Could be anything, but I doubt it's anything evil, if that's why you came to ask me." She stated. I shook my head, feeling foolish. "If it persists for one more week, I'll take you to a doctor, see if it's some kind of deficiency."

"I thought medicine was forbidden?" I asked. With the school being so strict, I was shocked when she said that. I never would have thought she'd believe in medicine.

"My dear, this will be a secret between you and I. But sometimes the body needs a little help healing. Not even the strength of faith can help sometimes." she stated, winking at me.

"We have a lot more in common then I thought." I whispered. My hand instinctively went to my lips, a habit I developed when I was younger, and accidentally said something I shouldn't have.

"Don't worry, I sensed it in you from the beginning. But your faith is still strong, so I have no worries." she said, taking away our tea cups. "Make your way home now dear, it's getting pretty late." She smiled.

"I will Sister. And thank you for talking with me." I said, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Call me Madeline. Here we have no need for formalities. Now hurry on home before the street lamps turn on!" She ushered me out the door. I laughed, turning back to wave goodbye to her and walked towards my home.

Looking back, I should have seen the signs then, but I failed to notice. The streets were deserted, and it was unusually dark, even when the street lamps came on. I stopped at a local grocery store, three blocks away from my house, to get something to eat with my regular meal, but decided against it. I was tight on funds anyways. Walking out of the grocery store, I turned towards my house, pausing at the corner when a tall man ran past me. I was instantly chilled, disturbed by this presence. As he turned the corner, I looked, seeing a glimpse of red trail behind him and into the ally.

"Home…" I whispered, willing myself to turn and walk. Thankfully I was able to, because a few moments later, I heard a high shrilled screech, pierce the air. I stumbled, turning in time to see… to this day, I don't even know what I saw. I believed it to be a demon when I first saw it, and it was, by his words. It as a ghostly figure, holding what looked like large scissors and a head of a skull with horns.

A moment later, gunshots ran out, and I flinched, walking backwards away from whatever it was. I knew I couldn't be there, and I had to get away before something happened to me, or it spotted me. Again I had failed to notice my surroundings and I knocked into a can. The ghost creature turned, noticing me. Panic set in, and I turned, ready to run and tripped on the same can a moment later. I felt the air rush out of my lungs, but it wasn't from the fall. I flipped over, finding the creature looming over me and letting out a strange sound.

"No!" I gasped out, grabbing my chest and wheezing. More shots rang out and I cowered on the ground, protecting myself. I heard another shrill, followed by the sound of boots. Peeking from under my arms, I found boots beside me, with a long red coat by the knees. I reacted quickly, using my hands and legs to scoot away from him.

"Eh, calm down there babe. The party's over!" He said. Looking up at him, I felt the strangeness ebbing off of him. I looked him over, feeling a strange sense I could trust him. His outfit consisted of red. Red pants, with black chaps over them lined with red bottoms. He had a black vest of some sort over his mid section with buckles; two over his mid section and one across his chest. He wore a leather jacket, red, with the sleeves rolled up and a gray shirt beneath that. Looking at his face, it was unkempt, stubble clearly visible and he had the whitest hair I had ever seen. I looked at his eyes last, with the strange sense of evil coming off of him, I was afraid he'd have the eyes of a demon. I was wrong. They were a brilliant blue, clearer than the sky itself but with far more intensity any eyes could possess. "Are you checking me out, kitten?" he asked. I blushed, backing further away.

"What's going on?" I demanded, finally standing and confronting the stranger. "What the hell was that?" My hands flew to my mouth, and stared at him. He seemed amused.

"Let me guess, never seen a demon." He asked, looking around a moment later.

"Only in my dreams…" I whispered, finally letting my hands fall from my mouth. I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling cold.

"You're telling me you… Dream about demons?" He asked, turning back to me, with a wide smirk on his face. I didn't notice, he had said something else, referring to who I dream about, but my body suddenly felt heavy, and blackness clouded my vision.

"No…" I whispered, gaining the strength and courage to overpower the feeling. Evil was near, but it wasn't the man, it was something else.

"Don't go loosing against him now babe! Let me kill him first, then we can really have a party!" I heard the stranger say.

"Who?" I asked, opening my eyes, and finding myself cradled in one arm. The other held a gun, long and sleek, silver. "Find who?" I asked after some silence.

"The one who's sucking you dry. He's close." he whispered, getting serious. "Lets move you out of harms way, shall we?" He asked, looking down at me. I nodded, but found I couldn't move. My limbs felt like lead, and I could barely keep my head up.

"Why… Why me?" I asked, he picked me up, walking over to a shop who's lights were out and doors were locked. Gently he set me down, sitting me up and walking just outside the cover of the shop.

"They know something about you, that I clearly don't. I got a call, with a password no less, to find you, and kill whatever has attached itself to you. Your presences is strong, far stronger than a normal human, but something is covering it, keeping even strong demons from knowing. Even me." He stated, looking ahead at something. I tried to move, to see what he saw, but I couldn't. Demon kept ringing through my mind, it was devouring me, sucking my life energy. Or so I thought. I didn't realize the other clue he had laid out before me. _Even me._ Then I should have known, but I was foolish. I was living one of my dreams, many I would live through, but it was the first. Almost like a fantasy.

"Are you saying… I'm not… Human?" I gasped, realizing the strong presences. I couldn't see it, but I wanted to.

"Breathe babe. You can't let a measly little demon like this get the best of you!" he said turning, and kissing the top of my head. I didn't blush that time, I found it strange.

"Who are you?" I asked. Finally letting the feeling overcome me.

He made a shrugging gesture, and with the utmost arrogance, said: "I'm Dante" The black figure from my dreams.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Note: I wanted to write something different, a little more in depth, more meaning than my other DMC fanfiction. I like this one so far, so please, if you read it WRITE A REVIEW! Doesn't matter if it's good or bad. I always want to know what will make the story more interesting! So please, write a review!<strong>_


	2. Mission 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May cry. I do not own any of the…. I think everyone knows this….**_

* * *

><p>I was stunned, for a long time, I always thought that the dreams were just that: dreams. I never thought that Dante, the unknown shadow of my dreams, would be standing before me, guarding me from some monster others would consider a nightmare. For some strange unknown reason, I didn't. Even though I felt weak, powerless against the events unfolding in front of me, I felt safe. Because the Man in my dreams was here, Protecting me.<p>

"Dante?" I questioned, completely unsure if it were true. I mean how could it be? He smirked at me, turning to the beast before him. A creature, seemingly made of lava, a Minotaur carrying around a large staff of some sort. I couldn't be certain, my eyes began to fail me and blackness clouded them. I heard gunfire, cries from the beast, metal hitting stone, and loud pounding. It continued for some time, and I was shocked when no one came out to see the commotion, not even the shop owner, glancing out the window and seeing me, dazed or unconscious in front of his store.

I heard what sounded like thunder, a crackling sound, followed by a feeling of intense dark energy, and a couple moments later, it vanished. I felt a rush of energy come back to me, and I sat up gasping for breath. After regaining my composure, I looked to find… Dante, still fighting the beast. He seemed so, graceful as he fought, almost as if he were dancing. He dodged the creatures attacks, coming close to being hit, but not once being touched. He switched between the large blade on his back, and the two guns I had seen earlier, one silver, one black. It was like it were second nature to him, so simple and fluid, he didn't need to think about his actions.

I was enthralled with him, in complete awe that some man could defeat such a powerful looking beast. I stood up, stumbling and placing a hand on the brick wall beside me. The fight must have been long, I wasn't sure, but the beast looked tired, slowed. I looked to Dante, just as he jumped in the air, and a second time. I blinked, unable to determine what I had seen, and rubbed my eyes. _No one can just jump mid air like that!_ I told myself, argued with myself. He seemed to have hovered in the air, raining bullets down on the beast as it shielded it's face.

_This… they're bullets, it's so big!_ I thought. Surely a beast that size, bullets seemed like nothing… Right? Dante landed on his feet, swinging his sword and hitting the beast a few times, and hard. I felt the impacts from where I stood, which was a lot closer than I wanted it to be. I wanted to see it again, see what had actually happened. _Maybe he jumped of it's weapon… or it. _ I thought.

He did it a second time, and this time I got a clear look at what I mistook for something coincidental. The second time he jumped, a small red circle formed below him, like a platform which he were able to jump off of. I felt cold, chilled, and then, his words came back to me. _Even me._ He was a demon, and a powerful one, there would be no way he could defeat such a creature if he were human. I suddenly felt like a bird stuck in a cage, waiting for my own demise. The creature wasn't the cause of it, he was. _I'm not that foolish!_ I thought. I looked around, finding the alleyway to my home was in the clear.

I pushed off the wall, heading towards the alleyway, I knew if I could just get behind the wall without being seen, I wouldn't have to deal with either of the two. It was a long shot, I knew it then, and I know that now. I had made it a few feet from the alleyway when I heard the beast cry out, I turned thinking it had realized I made a dash for the exit, but found it had been wounded, and by the looks of it, pretty bad. I paused for a moment, watching as the beast and Dante seemingly had a conversation. _Why wouldn't they? They're both demons!_ I cursed at myself.

I heard the creatures voice, hard raspy and deep. He didn't sound pleased, and Dante seemed amused. _Home_. I thought to myself, not like home could protect me from either of these two, but at least I'd feel a lot safer that I was now. I was about to turn when the creature turned, pointing it's weapon at me. I froze, unsure of what was going on, and when I looked to Dante, he seemed agitated, annoyed. Dante said something back to him, which clearly angered the creature, and it screamed at Dante, turning it's weapon towards me. I backed up, knowing it was useless, and I turned, running. I heard the crackle of flames, and a moment later was knocked off my feet. I landed, scrapping my arm along with my cheek, against the pavement, and turned, seeing the creature disintegrate.

I wanted to run, but when the last of the creature dispersed, I suddenly felt fatigued. I flopped to the ground, groaning. I heard Dante come near, and I wanted to run, but my body wouldn't allow it. It wasn't like before, I was completely worn, tired. As if I had run a marathon and lost.

"Why are humans so afraid of me?" He asked. I don't think it was directed towards me, but I couldn't help but answer. It was instilled in me.

"You're a demon." I said, voice raspy.

"I'm part human too, babe." he said, kneeling beside me. When I tried to sit up, he pushed me back down. "For a first timer, I'm surprised that demon didn't kill you." he chuckled.

"So I am human?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm starting to wonder though." he smiled at me. I clicked my teeth at him, even when he was trying to act sincere, he acted smug.

"What did it want with me?" I asked, "What did you two talk about?"

"The same old same old." he stated, "Lets get you somewhere safe. You need healing."

"Please tell me." I inquired. He bent closer, picking me up with ease and started walking, which oddly, was away from my home.

"They believe you're something special. As of what, I couldn't say. I'd ask your Sister about that." He said, I noticed myself drifting, exhaustion over coming me.

"Sister?" I asked, resting against him. _Why would you trust a demon so easily? _I thought.

"The one who called. She's keeping secrets from you, babe." He stated, noticing my uneasiness. Which Sister? I couldn't be Madeline.

"Madeline?" I asked, wishing it weren't true.

"Bingo.". But why would she lie to me? She was always honest and forthcoming. For the first time in my left, I felt angered, betrayed. She made me believe it was medicine that I needed, not an intervention from a demon. Correction: Part demon, Part… whatever else. I was silent for a while, I didn't want to speak, or ask. Afraid more unwanted information would cause more unwanted feelings. Mother Madeline was the only person I trusted, the only one I could rely on without feeling guilt or cursed, so why would she lie to me.

"She lied…" I whispered, Jolting as he jumped, somewhere.

"To protect you, Kitten." he responded, earning a glare from me. "She cares for you, otherwise she wouldn't have gone to the extent of calling a demon to protect you." Which was true, she'd never do such a thing. I had so many questions running through my mind. Why were demons after me? What did she know that the other sisters didn't? What was she hiding?

I let myself drift, falling asleep as he carried me to an unknown destination. Letting the questions spiral through my head, thinking of a plan to ask Mother Madeline what was going on. It would be the first thing I'd question her when I was… Healed. Whatever that meant. I ask a lot of questions, but now wasn't the time. Just before dreams came, I whispered, finally answering his question from earlier. "It was you…"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Note: Finally getting a storyline and plot figured out. Again please write a review! It's the first time doing a first person point of view. I honestly think I'm doing better than any of the other work I've written. And trying to portray Dante and his smart ass attitude is a little confusing. He's serious yet he's not. So please! Write a review, it'd be much appreciated!<strong>_


End file.
